¿Me perdonas?
by Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers
Summary: Katherine escribe una carta a Damon, porque aunque lo ha lastimado mucho, lo quiere y se preocupa por él.


**Título**: ¿Me perdonas?

**Sinopsis**: Katherine escribe una carta a Damon, porque aunque lo ha lastimado mucho, lo quiere y se preocupa por él.

**Disclaimer**: Los derechos de los personajes Damon, Stefan, Katherine no son míos, estos pertenecen a L. J. Smith, Julie Plec y la CW.

**Rated**: M

* * *

Querido Damon,

En esta carta voy a tratar de ganar tu perdón. Trataré de explicar lo que significas para mí.

Damon, Precipitado Damon, sí, porque tú eres como un día de verano con algunas tormentas eléctricas en la distancia, tal vez se puede decir que tú eres solo la tormenta eléctrica. Tú eres espontáneo. Tú eres pasión, tú eres fuego. Y tú eres divertido. Tú eres tan diferente de Stefan, él es divertido, pero es como la calma después de la tormenta y tú eres la tormenta. Claro que eres guapo, y cualquiera podría perderse en tus oscuros y profundos ojos azules. Y tu sonrisa, puede derretir incluso el iceberg más grande. Pero tú eres insubordinado, y es por eso que comenzaste a salir conmigo, es por eso que comenzaste a pensar que me amabas.

Sí, era difícil para mí aceptarlo, pero te lo dije una vez sólo recuerda:

_Estábamos en el laberinto del jardín caminando cuando tú siendo tú, sólo mi Precipitado Damon, me besaste y me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí. _

_"Te amo Katherine, Te amo", me dijiste besándome en los labios. _

_"No, Damon, no me tu no me amas, solo estas tratando de hacer que tu padre se enoje, yo soy un vampiro y él odia a los vampiros, por eso crees que me amas", respondí a tu confesión mostrando mis colmillos. _

_"Muérdeme Katherine, aliméntate de mí", dijiste. _

_Y me alimenté de ti, y te gustó, hasta me diste un beso después de que bebí tu sangre._

Pero me dijiste que me amabas tantas veces que empecé a creerte. Era fascinante, sentir que alguien me amaba. Pero tú nunca me amaste, nunca lo hiciste, y tú solo pensabas que lo hacías, porque eso querías. Nunca te obligué a pensar que me amabas. Tú querías pensar que me amabas porque esa era tu forma de que desobedecer a tu padre. Y creo que me dijiste que me amabas tantas veces, que incluso tú te convenciste de tus propias palabras. Yo era tu pecado contra tu padre. Tú me querías, y yo me entregué a ti. Pero yo nunca dije que te amaba. Y yo lo siento, siento tampoco haberte dejado claro que yo no te amaba. Aunque traté de amarte y no a Stefan, no lo pude arrancar de mi corazón. Él ya era propietario de mi corazón. Él era como un sello impreso en él.

Y me consolaste cuando Stefan, se iba a desposar con Rosalyn, cuando estaba triste porque él estaba visitándola a ella. Me hacías reír, como un hermano mayor que conforta a su hermana pequeña con un corazón roto. Siempre supiste que amaba a Stefan, pero tu deseo de hacer enojar a tu padre era grande. Pero, sin embargo, tú no dijiste ni una palabra sobre nosotros a causa de Stefan. Stefan estaba celoso pero él no sabía nada de nosotros hasta la noche que ellos me atraparon, cuando le dijiste que era su culpa. Stefan estaba celoso porque tú me hacías reír.

Tú debes haberte dado cuenta ahora que no fue su culpa, que no fue tú culpa, yo quería eso. Yo lo siento por aceptar tu amor, yo lo siento por dejar que creyeras que me amabas, lo siento, porque trataste de ser mi héroe. Y sobre todo siento no amarte.

Y yo estaba siendo honesta, sincera, cuando te dije que no trataras de ser un héroe, para Elena. Porque me importas, me preocupo por ti. Bajo mi máscara insensibilidad me preocupo por los demás, pero a veces me muestro mi verdadero yo cuando es demasiado tarde.

Y cuando me ofreciste que podrías olvidar todo, todas las cosas malas que te había yo hecho, a cambio de que yo te dijera que yo te amaba. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Yo no podía hacerlo más, no podía estar contigo si yo no te amaba, no otra vez. Yo no quería infligirte más dolor, incluso si con el fin de dejar de lastimarte te causaba más dolor, pero era el último dolor que te iba yo a causar. Y tú no me amabas, ya estabas enamorado de Elena, simplemente no lo habías aceptado. Pero yo no te amaba, aunque quisiera hacerlo. Tenía muchas ganas de amarte. Realmente quería amarte. Porque tú mereces ser amado. Cualquier chica buena podría amarte. Pero yo no te quiero, no como una mujer ama a un hombre, te amo, y lo hago como una hermana que ama a su hermano mayor, aunque yo soy mayor que tú.

Yo sé lo que hice, jugué contigo, con tus sentimientos, que aunque no eran reales, tú querías creer que sí lo eran, y sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero debo decirte, siento no amarte. Y créeme cuando te digo que trate de amarte. Yo trate de estar enamorada de la tormenta que eres. Tú mi gallardo Damon. Así que te pido por última vez. ¿Me perdonas?

Amor,

Katherine

PD. Te quiero de verdad, lo hago.

**Dejo esta carta en tu cuarto, espero que la encuentres. **


End file.
